


Ereri NSFW Weekend 2016

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strip Tease, Top Eren Yeager, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots written for the Ereri NSFW Weekend 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay Day

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these oneshots takes place in canonverse, some time after the Titans are defeated. So basically, Levi and Eren (along with all their friends) survived the war, and are basically enjoying their happy ending.
> 
> Now, enjoy the smut!

Levi felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him shortly after returning to his quarters. Or, to be precise, his and Eren’s quarters. It had been a long day training recruits. And now, all he _really_ wanted to do was rest and relax in Eren’s arms. The same arms that currently held him close. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren in turn, and rested his head on his shoulder.

He felt Eren hum before speaking. “Long day?” If only Eren knew the half of it.

“Yeah, you could say that. It’s damn hard training the recruits right, especially when there’s so many of them. It’d be harder without help, though.” Ever since humanity’s victory over the Titans, recruitment rates into the Survey Corps had increased dramatically. Though this was a good thing, it did mean longer days training said recruits, when one was in charge of doing so.

Thankfully, Levi had help from Eren and the rest of his squad. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful.

“Hmmm… I think I might be able to help you relax… take your mind off things for a bit.”

Levi noted Eren’s smile, and the mischievous gleam in his green eyes. He was planning something, and Levi wanted to know what. “Well then, let’s see what you have planned.”

“Go lay on the bed.” Levi complied, and sighed in contentment as his head came to rest on the soft, fluffy pillows. “And… try not to touch yourself.”

_Oh_ , so Eren had _that_ sort of plan in mind. Well, Levi was certainly enthusiastic about this. He and Eren had been lovers for quite some time, and sex, in addition to being extremely pleasurable, had the side benefit of relieving stress. Right now, Levi needed all the stress relief he could get.

“Watch me.” Was what Eren said as his gaze locked with Levi’s. He could see arousal beginning to simmer in those grey eyes he loved so much. Eren laid his hands flat on his chest, and began to move them in slow, leisurely circles. Levi was watching him intently, watching how the fabric moved underneath Eren’s hands, the only thing between them and the skin beneath. Slowly, ever so slowly, Eren continued his motions, while gradually moving his hands down his torso. Occasionally, Eren let out a gasp or soft moan, eliciting the same response from Levi.

When his hands finally reached the hem of his shirt, Levi was breathing harder, and Eren could make out the rigid form of his cock straining against his pants. Gradually, Eren lifted the hem of his shirt, slowly revealing his toned stomach, and then his chest, to Levi’s gaze. Levi’s hands fisted in the bed sheets, and he groaned with frustration as he fought the urge to palm his aching arousal through his pants. Eren was damn near irresistible; all tanned skin and hard muscle, green eyes smoldering with love and lust in equal measure.

Seeing the lust and frustration present on Levi’s features, Eren decided to have some mercy on him. After teasingly running his finger through the trail of dark hair beneath his navel, Eren shucked his pants and underwear down in a single movement. _Finally_ , Levi could gaze upon the glory that was Eren’s nude form. His tanned skin and muscular physique. That gorgeous cock hard between his legs, its smooth, pink head shining with precome. In that moment, Levi wanted nothing more than to have Eren’s bare skin pressed against his own.

That desire was clear on Levi’s face, and Eren wanted nothing more than to sate it. So he slowly walked over to the bed, giving Levi ample time to drink in the sight of him. Once he reached the edge of the bed, Eren deftly maneuvered himself on top of Levi, his hands on knees to either side of the other man.

Eren raised one hand to cup Levi’s cheek, only for Levi to do the same. Their lips then met in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss. “I think I’ve spent enough time teasing you, don’t you think?”

Levi grinned. “Yes, you have. But it was a nice show, so I certainly won’t complain about it.”

Eren hummed and smiled in response. “Then… will you let me take care of you?”

Levi nodded, and Eren’s hands deftly slid beneath Levi’s shirt, _finally_ coming into contact with his heated skin. Groaning in pleasure at the contact, Levi arched his back into the touch. Sliding his hands up the front of Levi’s torso, Eren mapped out the defined muscles that were now so familiar to both his touch and his sight. Even so, he would never grow tired of exploring Levi’s body. Much as he wished to continue touching Levi, Eren reluctantly slipped his hands out of Levi’s shirt for a moment. Then, Eren swiftly began to undo the buttons on his lover’s shirt, Levi bringing his own hands up to assist. In the end, they practically tore the offending piece of fabric off, before tossing it somewhere else in the room, buttons clattering on the floor as they did.

Levi’s pants, underwear, and socks were discarded next, until not a scrap of clothing remained on either of them. Once that was done, Eren carefully laid himself down on top of Levi, and both of them sighed at the warmth of each other’s bare skin pressed up against their own. Levi then cupped the back of Eren’s head, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Eren did the same, relishing in the feeling of running his fingers through the older man’s undercut.

As Levi bucked his hips, causing his length to slide against Eren’s cock, Eren moaned at the throbbing of his arousal between his legs. With that, he lifted himself up with his forearms, regretfully breaking the skin-to-skin contact he wanted more than anything to maintain. But that was all well and good, because Eren had something even better planned. As Eren began to move down the bed, bringing his mouth closer and closer to Levi’s straining erection, Levi spoke.

“Stop. Just… wait a minute.”

At this, Eren met Levi’s eyes, an expression of concern on his face. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, I don’t. Fuck, I want your mouth on my cock more than anything.” Here Levi paused, before speaking again. “But I want to take care of you while you do it.”

_Oh_. So _that_ was why Levi had stopped Eren. In answer, Eren pivoted on the bed, so that his hips straddled Levi’s face. Eren lightly stroked Levi’s cock a few times, easing the skin up over the head on each pass, before firmly yet gently gripping the base of the shaft. And then Eren covered his teeth and took as much of Levi’s cock as he could into his mouth, coaxing a gorgeous moan from his lover as he did. Levi always enjoyed it when Eren did this, especially with all the tricks Eren knew to make him writhe in pleasure.

Two could play at this game, though. Soon enough, the wet heat of Levi’s mouth closed around Eren’s erection, and he groaned in relief at the contact, the sound slightly muffled by the cock in his mouth. Eren continued to take Levi’s cock deeper into his mouth with each pass, reveling in the sound of Levi’s moans, which seemed to become higher and breathier the closer he got to orgasm. Especially when Eren sucked on Levi’s foreskin, teased it with his tongue in the way he knew would leave Levi breathless.

Sweet pressure began building low in Eren’s belly, and he knew he was getting close. Levi was, too, and Eren could tell by the way Levi’s body seemed to grow more and more tense. Eren relaxed his throat, and took Levi to the hilt before pulling back, giving a good hard _suck_ at the head. With a loud moan, Levi came, and Eren swallowed it greedily. Levi wasn’t done yet, though. His hands gripped Eren’s hips, and he slowed his pace, drawing out the teasing as much as possible.

Eren’s moans were loud and breathy, no longer muffled by Levi’s cock. Shortly after Levi slipped the tip of his tongue inside Eren’s foreskin, and swirled it around the sensitive head, Eren knew he was done for. Eren cried out in pleasure as he spilled himself in Levi’s mouth, feeling the other man swallow around him. Levi continued to suck and swallow until Eren was spent and oversensitive from his orgasm, and released the softening length from his mouth.

Turning around so that he and Levi were face to face, Eren lay down next to his lover, and pulled the older man into his arms. Levi went gladly, and rested his head on Eren’s chest, smiling in contentment.

Eren smiled, too, because sharing such intimate moments with Levi would only ever bring him happiness. No words were necessary for him to know that he had helped Levi relax, that his lover was no longer stressed from the rigors of a long day training recruits. And with that, the two lovers drifted off to sleep, blissful and content.


	2. Top Eren Day

Though the life of a soldier in the Survey Corps was indeed a busy one, every soldier had a day off from time to time. And since the defeat of the Titans, the soldiers had more time for relaxation and recreational pursuits. After all, they were no longer training to fight for their lives against man-eating giants.

In some cases, certain soldiers had the same days off, more often than not. For Eren and Levi, it was because they were lovers, and liked to take time off to spend time alone. Together. Their relationship was no great secret in the Survey Corps; after all, practically everyone knew about it. Though they did not engage in explicit displays of public affection, one only had to look closely to see that the feelings between them were far more than platonic.

It was summer, and the weather was warm and sunny on this day. Not uncomfortably hot and humid, as it had been lately, a thing that everyone seemed to be thankful for. Naturally, Eren and Levi chose this day to take some time off, and spend the day together. To that end, they packed a lunch, and rode their horses deep into the forest, where they would spend the day outdoors.

As it turned out, they both loved to spend time outdoors like this, simply relaxing and enjoying the peace and beauty of nature. During the war, such peaceful moments had been rare, and were incredibly precious when they did happen. Though peace and quiet were far more common for all the soldiers now, they were no less precious. In fact, they were even more so, given the lives that had been lost and the blood that had been spilled to attain them.

They stopped near the edge of a crystal clear river, and laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Sitting down, Eren opened the basket containing their lunch. Levi followed his lead, and the two of them began to eat in silence. Neither of them felt that words were necessary to describe the warmth, love, and contentment they felt in each other’s presence. Eren only had to feel Levi’s hand in his, the warmth of his lover’s embrace, or the press of soft lips against his own in order to know that Levi loved him. Of course, Eren’s heart always swelled with emotion whenever he heard the words “I love you” pass Levi’s lips.

Those same things were true for Levi. Those, and many others, because he and Eren took every chance to show just how much they loved each other.

Once they were finished eating, Eren was the one who spoke first. “It’s getting kind of hot out. Why don’t we go swimming?”

That sounded like a fine idea, since it _had_ gotten warmer since this morning. Except there was one small problem. “That sounds like a good idea, except for one thing. We don’t have any swimwear _or_ towels.”

“Then we’ll just have to swim naked. Think about it, Levi. There’s no one else out here, and it’s not like anyone would follow us. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll just go swimming by myself.” Eren flashed Levi a cheeky grin to punctuate the end of his statement.

“Alright, I’ll go swimming naked with you. But if anyone catches us, I’m telling them it was _your_ idea.”

Eren had to agree with that, since it was the truth, after all.

So the two of them began to undress, tossing their clothes on the blanket. Eren feasted his eyes on every inch of Levi’s bare skin as it was revealed, and he did so shamelessly. This certainly _was not_ the first time he had seen his lover nude, nor would it be the last. And Eren could feel the weight of Levi’s gaze in return.

Fully nude, Eren was the first to wade into the cool water of the river. He sighed at the pleasant sensation of the cool water, of the soft sand and smooth river rocks beneath his feet. As Eren swam deeper into the pool, he heard a soft splash from behind him, and he knew that Levi was coming to join him.

Levi’s strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and Eren could feel a trail of kisses being planted along his shoulders. Along with bare, heated skin against his own. It was a pleasant contrast to the temperature of the water, one that Eren very much enjoyed. Twisting himself around, Eren pulled Levi into an embrace in turn. Warm, soft lips then pressed against his own, and Eren shivered in pleasure, as he always did when he kissed Levi.

Levi’s tongue then began to push against Eren’s lips, and he granted his lover entrance, feeling it against his own. Levi’s hands also began to move from Eren’s shoulders down his back, mapping the strong muscles that were so familiar to his touch. Eren groaned as Levi squeezed his ass, and he began to trail kisses down Levi’s jaw and neck in turn. Rewarding Eren with a sweet chorus of gasps and moans.

“Ahhh, _Eren_. _Haahh_.” Eren smiled, his lips pressed against the pale skin of Levi’s neck. Few people ever saw Levi so unguarded, his emotions laid bare for everyone to see. Truly, that was a sign of how much Levi loved Eren, and trusted him.

Levi then pulled back, but only just. Their eyes met, and Eren could see Levi’s pupils blown wide with arousal, his lips pink and kiss-swollen.

But then, Levi leaned closer again, his breath hot against Eren’s ear, the whispered words low and filled with arousal. “Eren… _I want you._ ”

Now _that_ , Eren had not been expecting. Though their relationship far from being new, and tentative, Eren had never thought Levi would make such a bold request. Making love _here_ , in the river, where someone could catch them unexpectedly. Truthfully, Eren found the idea very appealing.

It was then that Levi detached himself from Eren’s embrace, and turned around, walking over to a large boulder that was nearby, sticking out of the middle of the river. Placing his hands on the sun-warmed stone, Levi presented his ass to Eren, like the gift it was. With the view of Levi’s ass, cock hard and erect between his legs, and the clear water flowing around his upper thighs… Eren was struggling not to come right then and there. Still, Eren teased himself by lightly stroking his shaft, paying particular attention to the foreskin and the sensitive head.

Eren moved behind his lover, lightly running his hands down Levi’s back and his thick, muscular thighs. With the way Levi had presented himself, and the way he was currently looking at Eren over his shoulder, it appeared that he wanted Eren without question. But… Eren had to be sure, had to know that this was what Levi really wanted.

“Are you sure, love?” Eren asked, with a hint of amusement in his tone. “There’s always a chance we could get caught, you know.”

“Fuck, of course I want you.” Levi appreciated Eren’s concern. “And I know that we could get caught. We didn’t plan this, but here we are anyway.”

As his fingers drew invisible patterns on the skin of Levi’s back, he realized one more thing. “I’m all for having sex in the woods, but what are we going to use for lube? Neither of us brought anything, and I can’t go in dry.”

_Good point_ , Levi thought to himself. One option, though, was open to them. “The butter. From our lunch. We can use that, if you don’t mind it.”

Eren immediately raced off to retrieve the jar of butter, making a large amount of noise as he splashed through the river. Thankfully, they’d left the covered container in the open, which made it quite easy to find. Upon his return, Eren wrapped an arm around Levi’s chest as he embraced him from behind, nuzzling the crook of his lover’s neck. Inhaled Levi’s scent, and heard him sigh in pleasure.

Twisting the lid off the jar, Eren placed it on the boulder (where it wouldn’t fall in the water), and swiped his fingers through the substance. Thankfully, the butter was warm after having sat in the sun. Slick fingers circled around Levi’s entrance, teasing, but not pushing in just yet. Then Eren slipped two fingers inside him, and Levi groaned at the pleasure of it. It turned into a loud moan as Eren’s fingers slowly dragged over that sweet spot inside of him.

Much as Eren wished to continue teasing those beautiful sounds out of Levi this way, he could tell that Levi wanted more; after all, hadn’t he said as much? Desire for that same thing burned within Eren, and so he scooped a generous amount of butter into his hand. Liberally slicking his cock with it, Eren gasped at the sensation of it, of feeling the skin glide beneath his hand. Eren didn’t do that for long, though. He had a feeling he wouldn’t last much longer if he did.

Once the jar had been placed on the rock as well, Eren’s hands lightly caressed Levi’s hips. And then he pushed in, and _moaned_ at the sweet pleasure of that tight heat gripping his shaft. Once he was fully seated inside his lover, Eren took a moment to bask in the sensation of this moment. No, this was not the first time he and Levi had been intimate in this way, nor would it be the last. Even so, the pleasure they gave each other was never any less sweet.

Reaching back, Levi lightly tapped on Eren’s hip to get him to move. Move Eren did, and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Levi’s torso, so that his front was flush with Levi’s back.

“Ahhh, you feel amazing Levi. So perfect for me.” Levi shuddered and moaned at Eren’s words. It was no secret between them that Levi loved to be praised, and Eren took advantage of this knowledge whenever he could. Yet Eren knew the same was true of himself, and Levi often turned the tables on him in this regard.

“Not as amazing as you. Your cock feels so good inside me. It’s, _haahh_ , p-perfect. Y-you’re perfect, E-eren. _Nngghh_.” Like Levi did now. Eren could see Levi’s satisfied smile as he let out a high, keening moan. No, Eren would never complain about that.

Making his way down Levi’s stomach, Eren could feel the contours of defined muscles beneath his hand. He kept a steady pace, fingers eventually running through the trail of hair beneath Levi’s navel. And _finally_ , Eren’s hand wrapped around Levi’s neglected cock. Eren gave a firm, steady stroke, easing the skin up over the head. After doing so, Eren gently slipped a finger inside the foreskin, slowly running the pad of his finger around the inner band. Levi shuddered and moaned loudly, gasping in pleasure.

Eren could feel Levi beginning to tense around him, could feel his lover’s precome leaking onto his fingers. Levi wasn’t going to last much longer, neither of them were. So Eren began to stroke faster, in time with his thrusts. Hot come spilled over Eren’s fingers and into the river as Levi _screamed_ in ecstasy. Eren did the same as he followed suit, hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm.

As Eren and Levi came down from the high of their orgasms, Eren began to pepper Levi’s shoulders with kisses. Pulling off of Eren’s softening length, Levi turned around, and pulled his lover into a slow, lazy kiss. Eren sighed at the sensation of Levi’s fingers running through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“You know, Levi, I never thought you’d be into something like this.”

Levi grinned, and laughed at Eren’s statement. “Well, I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?”

Eren found himself laughing, as well. “Yeah, you are. Now, why don’t we go swimming?”

Levi nodded in agreement, and they waded into deeper water near the river bend. This time, however, they would swim as planned. And they would revel in the love and intimacy that they found in each other. As they would on the way home. And as they would tonight, tomorrow, and every day that followed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, please.


End file.
